<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mother's White Flame by WolfDMoonStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168436">Mother's White Flame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone'>WolfDMoonStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Flame [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfDMoonStone/pseuds/WolfDMoonStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Todoroki Moon got tired of living with her abusive father, so she ran to the sea. but as she ran away from them she started to meet children. children who needed somewhere to go. with her big heart, she couldn't just leave them. so she took them with her on a journey to find a new home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>White Flame [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when I was a little girl. all I could remember was father causing me and my sibling's pain. father would train us to be the next number one hero in Japan and take the place of all might. I and my oldest brother would always rebel against him which caused us more pain than the rest of our siblings. but when my older twin brother got his powers months after me father expected us to do his bidding. </p><p>I was blessed with the heavenly flame. it is a white fire. my father saw this as an opportunity for him to train his three most prized children. while I and my oldest brother fought back my twin was more submissive to our father's abuse.</p><p>but when mom hurt Shoto by pouring boiling water on our face and then placing ice over it. father lost it and beat her half to death. my brother and I got involved causing us to get burns on our bodies and face. my older brother Toya was badly burned on chest up to his face up to his ears and parts of his lower eyes along with his hands and arms were burned. but for me, I got burned from my chest to my lower lip and parts of my ear. along with that I also got burns on my legs and arms for trying to protect the mother.  after that, we never saw mother again. </p><p>our Father forced me and my older brother to work more not giving our burns to heal. that caused our burns to get infected. he later took us to the hospital and lied and said that we got into an accident in a shed by our house. us knowing the consequences if we didn't follow the story agreed with him. </p><p>when the doctor was done with us he explained that we will have to live with the burns and pain but if my father agreed to do surgery to get some of the skin fixed. but father did not agree 'they will learn to never mess with fire again' he said as we left the doctor's office. once we were back at the house 'this will teach you to disobey my orders again' he said as he pushed us aside to train Shoto.</p><p>a year after that Toya left us to god knows where leaving me and the rest of our family with Father and his abuse. when Shoto started going to U.A Father beat me half to death because I told him I refused to do anything for him. I ran so far from there and never looked back. I ran to a dock and boarded a ship that later took off to another island. from there I kept jumping from ship to ship doing chores and other odd jobs just to get as far as possible from my father which is how I ended up here.</p><p>mother of so many children that I found along the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">for this story, I will be making the Charlotte children group smaller and change Crackers' age so that he is just a babe when they are young. </span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <span class="u">I will also just be doing 7 of them for this story because they are such a big family.</span>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>after a couple of months of me traveling with different merchants, I finally made up enough money to buy my very own little <a href="https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcT_yEIOh9HtCKvMnCMpUV--MZa77gs17vwNds9eJ0LQ4oyGEg5q&amp;usqp=CAU">ship</a>. after I got it I traveled to different small islands. I would meet many people who would happily give me small jobs that would allow me to buy foods and other things I might need. </p><p>     one day as I traveled. I stopped on a small island, the people were very nice and offered me a room to stay in. as I stayed there for a couple of days, to gain some money. I heard about this family of odd children who ran around everywhere stealing and hurting people. they told me that the children's mother didn't want them so she left them abandoned here on the island and that the Islanders were sick and tired of them. </p><p>        I decided that I wanted to meet the kids, I went out to look for them. as I walked around the town and the forest I came upon a little girl being attacked by a bunch of grown men. they had cut her face slightly. I glared as they started to beat her up</p><p>"GET AWAY FROM HER" I snapped at them as I ran up they all turned around to look at me and glared </p><p>"go mid your business kid this is grown folk business" one of the older ones snapped at me and pushed me slightly. I grew angry as one of them kicked the poor girl in her bleeding face, that my flames acted out and shot at all of the boys/ men. they screamed in horror as they started to fall burning. the little girl looked at me shocked and stared up at me confused and with a little fear as I walked closer to her</p><p>"are you going to hurt me," she asked me. I shook my head </p><p>"no, I'm here to help dear. now please don't move I'm going to carry you to my ship" I said as I slowly picked her up "what's your name dear" I asked her once she was in my arms </p><p>"my name... is Brûlée" she whispered </p><p>"now Brûlée I need you to stay awake so I can treat your wound. can you do that for me" I asked of her? she slightly nodded.</p><p>        once I was on my ship and in my room, I placed her down on my bed and took out my medical supplies, and started to treat her injuries. she flinched away a couple of times and cried in pain.</p><p>"it's ok I'm almost done," I say as I finished up. once done I bandaged her head and made her lay down </p><p>"I have to go my brothers might worry," she said as she looked at the clock on my wall </p><p>"Please lay down." I say "the wound is fresh. if you want I can go get your brothers" I say as I gave her some water. all she did was nod and started to drift </p><p>"We live in the forest close to the river," she said "they might all be looking for me," she said as she started to close her eyes </p><p>"don't worry. just rest here ill find them" I say as I placed a hand on her shoulder as she finally fell asleep. once she did I put everything away and headed out to go look for her brothers. once in the center of town I saw a bunch of little boys walking around seeming to look for something </p><p>"excuse me," I say to one of the boys with stitches on his mouth</p><p>"what do you want" he snapped at me with a glare. the boy behind him glared to </p><p>"are you Brûlée's brothers," I asked him. his eyes widen as he kicked my underfoot, tripping me and pinning me to the ground </p><p>"WHERE IS MY SISTER" he yelled at me </p><p>"calm down," I say as I tried to push him off. he looked around 10 and well built. "she is on my ship. I brought her there, she was injured and I just wanted to help her" I say as he slowly got off my with the help of what I assumed was his older brother </p><p>"what happened," the older one asked me </p><p>"she was attacked by a couple of boys." I said as I got up "she wanted me to get you" </p><p>"Can you please take us to her?" he asked of me as more of what I assumed where more of their brothers came behind him. </p><p>"sure come on," I said as I grabbed his hand and started to lead them to my ship "I'm sorry we started on the wrong foot. my name is Todoroki Moon" I say as we walked </p><p>"oh ya, my name is Perospero. these are my brothers Katakuri, Daifuku, and Oven" he said "can you explain more of what happened </p><p>"sure," I said as we got to the docks "I was walking around and I heard someone scream. she got a big slash on her face and they started to beat her up. I stopped them in time before they could do worse but the scar on her face might be permanent. " once we got to my ship I started to help them get on "please she just fell asleep. "I begged them to be quiet as we entered the room where Brûlée was. they instantly were at her side holding her hand.</p><p>"Oven can you go get Cracker and Amande," Perospero said to his brother. he just nodded and ran out </p><p>"she should be fine," I said. "I'm going to be staying in the village for a couple more days. I can take care of her wounds until I leave" I said as I saw how Katakuri started to cry over her</p><p>"if you would. the villagers here don't like us that much" Perospero said as he looked up at me. I smiled and left my room to the other room I had. I started to make the bed so I could sleep and I also took out some blankets for the other kids. when I went to go hand it to them I saw a girl that looked around 9 years old holding a baby in her arms. she looked at me and smiled and mouthed a thank you. I smiled at her and nodded my head before I turned to look at the boys </p><p>"I brought you guys blankets," I said "I know what it's like when this happens so I'm not going to make you guys leave," I say</p><p>"thank you Miss Todoroki," Perospero said as the boys by him nodded at me </p><p>"hi can I ask you something," Daifuku asked me as I handed him his blanket </p><p>"ya whats up" </p><p>"how old are you," he asked me. he then got slapped over the head by his brother Oven </p><p>"you don't ask that from a lady" he snapped at him </p><p>"It's fine Oven" I smiled at him as he smiled back at me slightly "I am 15. how old are you guys" I asked them </p><p>"I am 12" Perospero started "Katakuri Daifuku and Oven are 10 Amande is 9 and Cracker is 7 months old. our sister Brûlée is 5," he said </p><p>"why do you have a ship. aren't you too young" asked Katakuri? he didn't even look at me, just his sister</p><p>"um...." I didn't know how to start "well I had some problems at home so I decided I wanted to travel "I smiled down at him </p><p>"Can we come with you?" he asked me. my eyes widen along with his siblings who were awake. "Mama doesn't want us" he started again without looking at me "she only wants us to take care of the kids that she doesn't want. she has the children she wants on an island filled with cakes," he said. I remember I heard of an island like that. the queen was an aggressive and violent woman.</p><p>"Karakuri" Perospero snapped at him </p><p>"it's true. she doesn't want us. she only wants us to take care of the children she doesn't deem worthy of living with her. she doesn't even provide us with a house or food" he snapped </p><p>"Perospero he is right I remember I was there when her crew was here when she dropped off Cracker" Oven jumped in </p><p>"But we can't ask that from her. she. she already did so much for us" Perospero whispered to his brothers. before they could continue I stepped up</p><p>"ok," I say. </p><p>        they all turned to look at me shocked even Amande who was distracting Cracker. I looked down at my hands before I continued </p><p>"I'm-- I'm lonely on the ship," I said as a tear rolled down my face. they all just stared at me "I run away from home when I was 13. people are nice to me all the time but they either can't or don't want to take care of a runaway 13-year-old girl" I said as I looked at my hands "I don't want to be alone anymore" I said as I rubbed away the tears from my eyes.</p><p>"Katakuri" Perospero started "we will have to all agree to this. that includes Brûlée," he said </p><p>"I agree," said Daifuku</p><p>"me too," Oven said </p><p>"I agree with brother Katakuri and Miss Todoroki," Amande said as she rocked Cracker </p><p>"I... Agree too.... brother" we hear a voice. we all turned to Brûlée as she tried to sit up only to be pushed down by Katakuri</p><p>"lay down. "he told her. she just nodded and smiled at Perospero</p><p>"I want to be with Miss," she said </p><p>"well since we all agree," he said as he turned to me "will you let us travel with you," he asked me with a bow. I still wiped away tears as I nodded</p><p>"yes you are more than welcome to"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a couple of days later </p><hr/><p> after we talked we all ended up going to bed. I slept in the other room with Cracker, Amande, and Oven. Katakuri, Perospero, and Daifuku stayed with their sister as she healed. for the next couple of days, I started to get things ready for us to travel. </p><p>"Miss are you sure you want to take them. they are..." one villager said as she gave small looks to the children behind me. the kids looked at the villagers from the bout and ran back inside. </p><p>"it's fine. no need to worry. I wanted to ask if the children's mother comes back. can you tell her that they have passed on?" I say bowing "if she hunted us down that would mean---" </p><p>"it's fine." a man interrupted me "you helped us out the last couple of days. the lease we can do is hide you from that woman," he said "even if the kids have caused us trouble " </p><p>"thank you" I bowed again as I grabbed my bag and threw it on the ship and got on. we all got the things that needed to get done we set off to another island. as we traveled I went to check on Brûlée. </p><p>"hi Brûlée how are you feeling," I asked her </p><p>"a little better," she said. she looked a little upset as she looked and talked in a sad tone </p><p>"what wrong dear" I asked her as I sat next to her and started to replace her bandages.  "you look a little sad" </p><p>she looked down at her hands. she didn't look at me at all when she spoke</p><p>"I will look ugly when I'm healed won't I," she asked as tears started to fall from her face "the scar is going to look ugly and it's all in front of my face"</p><p>"no" I started "it doesn't matter what you look like," I said as I unbandaged her face. "all that matters is what is on the inside" </p><p>"on the inside," she asked </p><p>"you are not ugly honey. you are a very beautiful little girl" I said </p><p>"but the scar looks ugly" </p><p>"Want me to show you something dear," I asked her. she nodded and gave me a confused look "I'm beautiful aren't I," I asked her. she nodded her head </p><p>"yes Miss Todoroki," she said. I smiled at her saying that </p><p>"how about now" I asked her as I moved my hair out of the way of my eye. her eyes widened as she saw my face. <a href="https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-03094abae007e6d300528a35773aed89">she let out a gasp</a>.  she slowly raised her hand to me face touching the burns. I flinched slightly as she put pressure on it, causing her to shoot her hand back </p><p>"what happened" she asked me as tears started to come close to her falling from her eyes. </p><p>"you didn't answer my question," I said as I held her hand. she paused and started to think</p><p>"yes. you are still Beautiful," she said "can you please tell me what happened," she asked </p><p>"before I do" I started "do you guys want to hear it too," I asked turning my head to the door. when I did I saw all the boys with their sister walk in. they all looked bashful but stilled walked in. I smiled at them and tried to cover my face once they let out a gasp when they saw. </p><p>"We are sorry. we didn't mean to overhear you" Perospero started </p><p>"ya we are sorry," said Amande as she held Cracker tighter as he woke up from his nap</p><p>"its fine no need to worry," I said </p><p>"what happened," Katakuri asked me "who hurt you" </p><p>I smiled at them and told them to sit down next to me. once they were all seated around me. I paused "when I was a little girl around your age Brûlée." I smiled at her as I pet her head "I got hurt when my mother got upset. she was mad at our father for the abuse that he caused us. she accidentally poured hot water on both my brother and me. she burned my skin" I said </p><p>"But why," asked Katakuri with his hands turned to fists "why did she hurt you like that? what... I mean... you said your dad was abusive" he then snapped "WHY"</p><p>I couldn't say anything. how could I. they are children. so I just smiled at them. "Katakuri" I started "I can tell by the way you react" I smiled at him as he glared at the ground "you are a very loyal and caring person. but you are still a child. I don't think it is time for you to hear my story" I smiled at him </p><p>"But Miss Todoroki. why can't we know" Perospero asked me </p><p>"Ya we can know,"  Oven said </p><p>"YA WE ARE GROWN," Daifuku said as he stood up</p><p>"please Miss Todoroki tells us,"  Amande asked of me</p><p>"Please miss Todoroki " Brûlée asked </p><p>"how about this" I started "when you guys hit a good 13 years old," I said </p><p>"But then brother Perospero will know first," Oven said </p><p>"ya I want to know," Daifuku said as he pushed his brother out of the way starting a fight. their brother Katakuri ended it with a single hit to both their heads </p><p>"ok well, then how about every year I tell you all a little bit of my old life and the country I'm from. until you are 13 when I will tell you the full story." I smiled at them </p><p>"can you tell us something now miss Todoroki," asked Amande as she rocked Cracker. </p><p>" sure," I say. 'what to tell them that isn't that harsh' i started to think. then it hit me "ok come closer" I smiled </p><p>        "in the place where I come from, there is a thing called quarks." I smiled when I saw their interesting faces "they give a person powers. A Quirk is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user and are classified in these categories; Emitter, Transformation, and Mutant." I stated </p><p>"do you have one to " asked Oven with interest as he claimed on my lap. </p><p>"why yes I do" I smiled "can you guess what I am" </p><p>"are you a Transformation type," asked Amande </p><p>"no she is an Emitter"  Katakuri stated "don't you remember what Brûlée said when she found her" </p><p>"oh ya," Oven and Daifuku said </p><p>"so you use fire," asked Brûlée with a sad smile "but why is it white" </p><p>"well, you are correct. the reason my flame is white is that my father has the quirk named Hellsflame. my mother has an Ice Quirk. because of that at least some of the characteristics of each parent will get passed on. for example my siblings. my oldest brother has the quirk Cremation. my twin has one called half cold half hot. and then there is me" I started "now come on guess" they didn't even try just gave me confused looks. I let out a giggle. "alright alright. my quirk is called Heavens-Flame" I let my flame light up my arm. they gasped and backed up slightly. </p><p>" WOW THAT IS SO COOL" the younger ones yelled. this caused the Baby to start crying. I smiled slightly as I asked  Amande to pass the baby to me.</p><p>"you are good with kids," Perospero said </p><p>"It's no problem at all," I say as Cracker started to hiccup slightly "he has a dirty diaper. I will change her if that's alright" I say they nodded. once I finished with Brûlée I grabbed Cracker and changed his diaper. </p><hr/><p>"Miss Todoroki" Perospero called me after a couple of months. </p><p>"yes," I asked as I looked up from Cracker. over the last couple of months, I became the mother of the group. I was completely fine with it, and the older 2 boys Perospero and Katakuri helped me a lot when it came to cooking and cleaning and keeping the other children in line.</p><p>"I wanted to ask you about... that thing we talked about before." he started. I just nodded confused.  "my birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if you can tell me a little more," he said </p><p>"oh really" I smiled "why didn't you tell me before," I asked, " but don't worry I will tell you when it is time." </p><p>"um... I also wanted to ask you something" he paused </p><p>"yes go on" I nodded I lightly placed Cracker on my bed with a pillow next to him </p><p>"I wanted to ask if we can take in your name instead of our mothers," he asked with a blush on his face. </p><p>"why would you want my name, " I asked confused </p><p>"me and everyone else talked about it and we thought that you are more of our mother than our actual mother" </p><p>"well if you guys want to I won't be stopping you" I smiled </p><p>"now. if you want me to tell you about you know what, make sure your siblings are restricted so they don't overhear us" I sent him out to go give everyone their choirs and came back later </p><p>"I'm back" he smiled at me "I brought you a snack. Katakuri said it's his turn to make dinner" </p><p>"alright come sit over here," I said as I played with Cracker. Perospero sat down and handed me the plate while he distracted Cracker so I can eat the little crackers and cheese "alright well where I am from there are heroes. Heroes are individuals who are licensed to use their Quirks to protect civilians from Villains, natural disasters, and/or any other kind of harm. but there are these things called quirk marriages" he just nodded his head</p><p>"what's that" </p><p>"you remember what a quirk is right" he nodded " These marriages were arranged with the sole purpose of choosing or enhancing a specific Quirk to be inherited down the bloodline, as a child will either inherit the father's Quirk, the mother's Quirk, or a new Quirk that's a combination of the two," I say </p><p>"but what does that have to do with you," he asked me </p><p>"..." I grabbed Cracker from the floor and held him on my lap. "my mother was bought when she reached of age" I paused with him just nodding "my father as you remember had a fire quirk and my mother an ice one. he is the number 2 hero. right behind the number 1. he couldn't surpass him so he desired that his children will do it for him. every one of my brothers and older sister is failures. all of us except my twin brother" I held Cracker tighter. he looked up at me and laughed </p><p>"what happened to him" he asked </p><p>"well, when I was a kid. mama was making tea when I and my brother ran in. she was talking to our grandmother complaining about him saying that his left side. all she saw was a rage when she poured boiling hot water on our faces" I said as I moved my hair for him to see "father came in and saw what she did...he... he... he attacked her and used his fire. but before he did me and my oldest brother Touya jumped in front of our mother protecting her. father beat us and her half to death." I said as I slowly lifted my dress to show him the burns. he lets out a gasp as tears started to fall from his face "he took us to the doctors but he didn't pay for us to get our skin fixed. my brother left home. my mother was gone because the father placed her in a hospital. my siblings couldn't stand up to him. when I was 13 I and my brother were sent to school to become the number one hero. my brother accepted our father's abuse. but I fought him over it and that caused him to punish me for never listening to him" </p><p>"that's when you came to sea right," he asked </p><p>"ya," I said as I felt tears run from my face " I met up with my oldest brother who got me on a boat" </p><p>"What happened to your mom," he asked </p><p>"mother stayed in the hospital" I stated  "father didn't want her to fuck up his 'perfect child'"</p><p>"have you seen your siblings since then" </p><p>"no, I haven't seen them"  another tear fell from my face. it accidentally fell on Cracker. he looked up at me and gave the cutest confused face </p><p>"Mama" he called. both me and Perospero looked at him and smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Raven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They add a new child in the mix and the kids find some devil fruits</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>a couple of years later</p><p>so yes I know Perospero is close to her age and yes he calls her mama but that's how the story is going to go. ill figure everything out as I go lol.</p><hr/><p> over the years we all grew closer and I became like an actual mother. to all of them. currently, I am 20 years old. Perospero is now 17 years old. the triplets are now 15 and Amande is currently is 14. they are the only ones that knew my story. </p><p>        when I told them the story, I told them individually. I had Perospero in the room when I told them so that they had someone in there that could help them calm down. I told Oven first. he cried when he saw the burn on my legs and when I told him about my father and brothers. next, I told Daifuku. he took it better but was pissed off that his elder brother had to calm him down and explain to him that I was better and that I needed him to calm down before I told Katakuri. that made him stop. over the years I learned that Katakuri acts more like the caretaker... he is the more mature one in the group, but he is also the most protective. </p><p>        once Daifuku walked out he sent in Katakuri with a worried look. that caused Katakuri to be more alert. as I told my story the only reaction that I got was his eyes widening. after that, he didn't move. it looked like he wasn't breathing either. but when I finished. his Haki activated. he yelled at me telling me that if he ever found out where they live he would kill my father. he got even madder when he found out that my twin didn't defend me or stand up for me. he also got mad that he couldn't help me with anything in my past. he was so mad that he started to cry as Haki was released from him. Perospero got shot back a little. I rushed to Katakuri and hugged him and told him that everything was alright.</p><p>        he cried for the whole day. I had to tell Amande and Cracker that he just needed time for himself.</p><p>        Next, I told Amande. she took it the worst. she cried till she fell asleep. once I finished telling her my story she didn't let go of me until the next day. she got clingy after that along with everyone else.  </p><hr/><p>        Right now we are currently on the grand line on paradise. we have been traveling for a couple of days when Oven spotted a small boat out at sea. he said he saw someone in it but they were not moving. as we got closer I saw that a little girl was laying down inside asleep. we stopped the ship and I jumped on her little boat </p><p>"Honey," I said as I shook her to wake up. "honey are you ok," I asked her. her eyes shot open when she saw that I was on her little boat and she backed up as much as she could. "its ok. calm down I'm not going to hurt you" I smiled softly at her </p><p>"where am I," she asked me confused. </p><p>"Here why don't you come on my ship. I'll give you food and I'll see if you are sick" I told her. she looked scared and shook her head "I promise that I won't hurt you." I smiled. she looked at me slightly. she slowly stood up and grabbed my hand as I helped her get on the ship. once we where on the boys met us with the first aid-kit</p><p>"Who are you," the little girl asked </p><p>"my name is Todoroki Moon. Katakuri can you get her something to eat" I asked my second oldest son</p><p>"yes Mama," he said as he went to go make the girl food. Oven came closer to give me the first-aid-Kit </p><p>"thank you" I smiled at him and turned to the girl. "are you hurt anywhere... I'm sorry dear I don't think I caught your name"</p><p>"..." the little girl looked down at her feet as she told me. "Nico Robin," she said </p><p>"well that is such a beautiful name" I smiled "now can you tell me if you have any injuries I asked her smiling. she looked down shyly before showing me her hands and legs. they had scratches and bruises. I smiled at her before instructing the boys to get the medical kit so I can help her</p><p>"where are you from dear" I asked her. her eyes widen for a moment before she started to shake her head and pull herself away from me "it's alright I won't hurt you. if you don't want to tell me that, why don't you tell me who did this to you" I asked looking at her arms</p><p>"I fell... I was running away from pirates" she told me. I nodded as Oven brought the medical kit and Katakuri brought in the food. I smiled at them as I fixed the girl up and had her eat. </p><p>once she was done I smiled at her and told her she could stay with us until we got to the next island where I would make sure she got home safely. she looked reluctant before nodding</p><p>"MAMA" I hear a 5-year-old yelling for me. I smiled as Cracker and a 10-year-old Brûlée ran into the room before smiling at Robin and hugging me "we got fishy" Cracker yelled holding up a baby fish. I smiled before nodding at him</p><p>"why don't you go put it in the tank in your room" I asked them they smiled before running off</p><p>"ok mommy" Cracker said grabbing Brulee's hand leading them both inside </p><p>"alright come on lets put you inside so you can rest" I told her as I went to go pick her up</p><p>"alright" she said before she put her arms around my neck letting me carry her</p><hr/><p>"Mama I found out that the girl is a wanted criminal from Ohara" Perospero stated once we were all grouped up together for dinner. "she is wanted by the government but it won't say why... her island was destroyed" </p><p>"That poor kid," I said as I shook my head "well if she wants to stay with us that's fine but that's up to her," I said</p><p>"I hope she stays, "Amande said as she put a spoon full of food in her mouth "we need more girls around here," she said with her mouth full</p><p>"don't talk with your mouth full Amande," Katakui said and all she did was nod her head before finishing </p><p>"Mama," Cracker said as he looked at me finished with his food "can I go play," he asked </p><p>"when your sister is done babe" I smiled as I wiped the food off his face. he just nodded and started to bug Brulee</p><p>"Mama are you sure you want the girl to stay it could be dangerous," Perospero asked </p><p>"yes but remember you all are sons of a pirate who is known as a queen... we are all running from something and you know that" </p><p>"Should we ask her if she wants to stay with us?" Oven asked, </p><p>"I think we should." Karakuri said </p><p>"I mean even Katkuri agrees," Daifuku said with a smile as he finished eating. </p><p>"how about we ask her when she gets comfortable " I smiled "now that everyone is almost done. why don't you pick up everything and ill go check on Robin" I smiled they all nodded and went to clean the plates and tables </p><hr/><p>months later</p><hr/><p>"Mrs. Moon," a voice said from the other side of the door as I placed Cracker in his bed </p><p>"Yes Robin," I asked once she peeked in </p><p>"can I talk to you," she asked </p><p>"yup" I smiled at her "what's up" </p><p>"i... I want to stay" she whispered "you have been so nice to me and you... You're like my mom... and... and..."</p><p>"It's fine with me dear... I already thought you were staying considering you haven't left in the last 5 islands we have been too" I laughed </p><p>"so I can" she exclaimed happily I shushed her bud nodded my head</p><p>"of course. why don't you go back to your room and tell Brulee and Amande" I smiled? </p><p>"sure" she smiled before running off</p><hr/><p>a couple of days later we made it to the next island. it was an island with a small village. the villagers were very nice and let us celebrate Robin joining us in one of their hotels. we were all happy at the end of the day but by the time we had to leave the triplets went off into the woods saying that they would hunt some meat for us to cook later. </p><p>but by the time they came back, they only held a couple of fruits. they were all oddly shaped and with weird colors for fruits. </p><p>"what do you have there," I asked them. as they held up  5 fruits </p><p>"Miss.Moon those are Devil fruits" Robin said, "I ate one remember." she said as she made arms sprout from the ground</p><p>"oh yes I remember" I said as I turned around to look at the boys "and what do you plan to do with those" I asked </p><p>"well we were hoping you would let us eat them " Oven said holding one up that had flame designs on it.</p><p>"may we Ma," Katakuri asked </p><p>"Ya... can we Mama," Daifuku asked </p><p>"Mama if they eat more than one it could kill them I was reading about it in a book back home," Robin said tugging on my dress</p><p>"well... I dint know boys," I said as I looked at them and the fruit. </p><p>"mama if I may" Perosperosaid getting in the middle. "I got a book on devil fruits on the last island. I can give it to them so they know what they may be getting into" </p><p>"I mean... I'm not sure... let me use the book first and ill get back to you ok." I said they all nodded but the triplets looked a little disappointed.</p><hr/><p>hours later when they were out at sea</p><hr/><p>I finished reading the books and I found out what powers each one of the boys had. I let out a sigh as I got up from my seat and called the boys in. </p><p>"boys I was reading about the fruits you all got..." I started "why do you want to have them," I asked </p><p>they only looked at each other before turning to look at me </p><p>"we want to help you," they all said </p><p>"we also want to protect you in case something happens... we are getting older and we want to start pulling our weight around here," Katakuri said </p><p>"ya and we want to stand at your side not behind you if something goes wrong," Oven said </p><p>"I mean you guys are 15... and you should know what you want... are you sure," I asked </p><p>"Ya mama don't worry" </p><p>"This is all your life and future," I said</p><p>"It's fine mama we all talked about it. and we all agreed" Daifuku said I just nodded and smiled </p><p>"well if you want to its fine by me... just be careful"</p><p>"we will mama,"  Katakuri said grabbing the book before they all sat around him and started to read the book</p><p>"Mama can I eat one as well," Perospero asked. I smiled and nodded </p><p>"You're older you can make your own decisions" I sighed "just be carefully alright"  he nodded and went next to his brothers </p><p>"mama can we have one too," Brulee said from the door. I turned and saw that it was her Cracker and Amande</p><p>"no" I shook my head as Robin popped out behind them "until you are at least your brother's age"</p><p>"I didn't want one anyway," Amande said as she walked away Brulee started to complain </p><p>"but that's like 5 years away" </p><p>"ya ya," Cracker said </p><p>"oh no you don't." i laughed as i picked Cracker up and placed him on my lap "come on lets leave your brothers," I said </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 20</p><p>Perospero: 17 </p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 15</p><p>Amande: 14 </p><p>Brûlée:10</p><p>Cracker: 5</p><p>Robin: 9</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Fathers Last Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The family takes in a new child in the worst possible way...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages at the end of the book. Spoiler if you look at it now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>we were visiting the north blue when we heard about a man named Doflamingo who was in the area. we heard he is one of the most violent pirates in the area that we were in so we were just going to go to one island to get the things we needed. we were on Minion island a place where it always snows. where we were just finishing up when a bird like a cage fell over the island. I was on the ship with the youngest when it happened and the only one left on the island was Perospero who told us he would try to find out a way to get out and later disappeared.</p><p>"Mama please calm down he will be fine," Katakuri said as he watched me pace and grabbed my hand to make me sit down</p><p>"yes I know that but--"</p><p>"mama please he will be fine don't worry" I let out a sigh as I shook my head before standing up to pace again</p><p>"here mama have some Mochi," Katakuri said as he made some Mochi in his hand. I nodded and started to much on it. as I tried to calm down a little more. what seemed like hours the cage thing finally fell and we were able to get on the island. </p><p>"MAMA" I hear Perospero yelling as he ran to us "I NEED YOUR HELP" I hear him yell I looked over at him and gasp when I found him holding a sick looking child in his arms. he was crying as he clung to Perospero</p><p>"Get on the ship everyone" I yelled as I ran back to make sure it was clear to get to my room. "place him on my bed" I yelled as I moved the books that were on there</p><p>"Mama there was a man with him. I need help getting him here" Perospero said as he placed the boy on my bed</p><p>"Katakuri and Oven go with your brother" I yelled. they all nodded and ran off back to the island. I started to check over the boy as I did I noticed that he had some kind of sickness on his skin. I quickly started to work on him.</p><p>by the time the boys made it back with the man I was almost done with the kid. I gasped when I saw the condition the man was in</p><p>"he is alive mama," Perospero told me </p><p>"But I don't think he has much time," Katakuri said as he placed the man down on the bed next to the boy. </p><p>"pl...please" the man whispered "save him"</p><p>"Are you alright?" I asked as I started to get ready to start treating him. but he grabbed my hand </p><p>"Please... make... please" he tried to speak </p><p>"stop let me treat you" I stated as I moved again to grab my medical things "I am already taking care of him... just worry about yourself," I say</p><p>"Corazon," the boy said from next to him </p><p>"Law" the man whispered</p><p>"CORAZON" the boy yelled as he sat up </p><p>"Katakuri take him out I need to concentrate," I told my second oldest.</p><p>"yes mama"</p><p>"Wait" the man tried again. we all paused "Law I am sorry" the man said "... I should have... protected you... better... i... love you... kiddo..." the man said </p><p>"NO CORAZON" the boy yelled as he tried to get to what I assumed was his father.</p><p>"Please... take care of him... Doflamingo... is after... him..." the man begged me</p><p>"of course honey," I said as I placed my hand on him. the man knew... and now I just realized as well as I looked at the bullet holes all over his chest...</p><p>"Please Law... stay with... this woman... she will take... care of... you... " the man said as he slowly was bleeding out on my bed "she will... help cure... you"</p><p>"But Corazon we were both..." the boy tried again but Katakuri stopped him from moving forward only letting him go so close as to hold his hand</p><p>"i... love you... brat..." the man said as he smiled. I tried not to cry as I watched the child break down and start yelling as his father passed away right in front of him. I nodded at Katakuri who took the kid out and Oven following behind him. Perospero stayed with me as I started to clean up the kind man. I let a couple of tears slip as I clean his face from all the blood.</p><p>"mama" Perospero called as I looked over at him. I wiped all my tears and saw what he was pointing at. it was a baby transponder snail with a number engraved on the shell. I let out a sigh as I told Perospero to leave</p><p>
  <em>-hello- a man said on the other line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hello- I answer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-who is this- the person asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I am Todoroki Moon I wish to talk to someone who knows the person who owned the transponder snail- I asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-that would be me- the man said -I am his father-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I am sorry to say sir but your son has passed on- I said in a sad voice as I tried to fight tears as I watched the transponder snails eyes start to water</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-what would you like for me to do sir- I asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-if you can... can you cremate him- the person asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I can sir but what of his son- I asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-His son?- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-yes we found him with his son...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-if you don't have the means to take care of him I can always take him in myself- I said as I looked at the dead man on my bed</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-I'm sorry to ask that of you young lady...-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-it won't be a problem... your son asked me to take him in myself- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-very well then... you may let the child decide what to do with his body... I am sorry but I can not disclose who I am.- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-its fine sir... if you ever decide to make contact with your grandchild please feel free to call this transponder snail or the one I have on my ship- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-your not a pirate are you-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-no sir I am a traveler. I am traveling the seas with my family-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-very well.... thank you for calling... please take care of them- the man asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-of course- I nodded as I hanged up </em>
</p><p>once I hanged up I quickly finished cleaning up and went to the room I heard everyone was in. they were in the lunchroom they were all looking in the kitchen where I can hear the boy sobbing. I sighed as I walked to the kitchen and opened the door slightly. I watched the girls try to comfort the poor boy. </p><p>"girls please," I said as I was fully in the room. the girls nodded and walked out except Robin who stayed and was looking at the boy in sadness. "honey..." I said as I kneeled next to him. he looked up slightly as I called out to him "from now on you are going to have to say with me ok" I said as I was now next to him.</p><p>"But... I'm sick" the boy said</p><p>"that won't be a problem... I'm a good nurse" I said as I remembered all the times I had to patch up Shoto after a match with father "and your father asked me personally to take you in" I said "and how can I say no to a kind man who put his child first"</p><p>"he did... he didn't deserve this" the child cried </p><p>"no one does, baby," I said as I pulled him into a hug and I started to hum a song </p><p>You're not alone<br/>There's no doubt<br/>Your gift<br/>Isn't futile to be<br/><br/>If we'll be united<br/>We're stronger together<br/>We always have high hope<br/>Not all for one but one for all</p><p>all my kids started to pile into the room as I started to sing one of my childhood songs</p><p>Don't worry 'bout a thing<br/>We'll reach out to you<br/>Even if it's a harder way<br/>It's plain to see the reason why<br/>Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart<br/><br/>Remember it's just natural that<br/>We'll be there if you need help<br/>Far across the distance<br/>Rest assured that our faith just won't die<br/><br/>You know we are apt to sacrifice ourselves<br/>Whatever they may say<br/>It's plain to see the reason why<br/>Oh, that's all because of the mighty heart</p><p>Remember it's just natural that<br/>We'll be there if you need help<br/>Far across the distance<br/>Rest assured that our faith just won't die</p><p>I started to hum the ending of the song. the boy quickly fell asleep and I carried him to the older boys' room where I placed him to bed. </p><hr/><p>the next day</p><hr/><p>the next day everything was much calmer and we left early in the morning. I had to ask the poor boy whose name I learned was Law what he wanted to do with his father since we won't be stopping until the next island.</p><p>"I want to... do... the... one you said... the one where..."</p><p>"cremate him," I asked </p><p>"ya," he said as he looked at my room where his father still laid.</p><p>"Are you sure?" I asked him and he just nodded "alright then," I said as I went to go prepare the man's body leaving Law with the rest of the kids. who tried to cheer him up.</p><p>as I was cleaning him "Mama" I hear Amande </p><p>"ya" </p><p>"Can you teach me to fight?" she asked </p><p>"fight?" I asked her</p><p>"like sword fighting," she said</p><p>"I can try... into not one of my better fighting skills but I'm ok" I smiled as I finished preparing the man. "ill teach you all I know but right now I need help getting him to the bottom of the ship so I can start. she nodded and helped me</p><hr/><p>once I was done I had a big vase filled with the man's ashes. I brought it up and placed it in my room where now it had no bed considering I burned it knowing full well I couldn't bleach the blood away. I let out a sigh as I closed my room once more and going back to my family and my new son</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 24</p><p>Perospero: 21</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 19</p><p>Amande: 18 </p><p>Brûlée:14</p><p>Cracker: 9</p><p>Robin: 13</p><p>Law: 10</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The abused blond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry I forgot to post this one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>over the years the kids and I ended up in the east blue. the kids helped out a lot and by the time that it was time for them to leave they all decided to stay with me and the younger ones. I ended up telling all the kids my story. Brulee started to cry because she couldn't comprehend how someone could be so mean to their child. Cracker went into a fit of rage that his brothers had to calm him down in another room for him not to break anything. Robin was sent into shock as I explained every scar and burn I got on my body. she said that she would never let anyone hurt me again and hugged me. Law promised that he would use his powers to become a good doctor and to help me look like I used to before the burns and would kill the man who dare hurt his 'ma'</p><p>the boys learned to used their powers in overtime and even started to train Brulee and Law to control their powers. Cracker is still waiting for his next year. everything was going well even when we met our newest addition to our big family.</p><hr/><p>one fateful day I came across a small island being attacked by a group called Germa 66. I didn't pay it much mind since I knew about the rumors about the islanders and their connection to the slave trades and other things that do with the war that is currently going on. but when a little blond boy with his older pink-headed sister ran into me when I was putting in my last bag on my ship I could refuse to help them.</p><p>"Are you alright?" I asked the boy who was now on the floor and his sister who helped him stand up "what is that thing on your head dear?" I asked him confused and more worried. the little boy looked at his sister unknowing what to do</p><p>"please" the girl started as she got on her knees "please take my brother away from here," she said as she begged me along with her brother who followed her lead crying. I looked at her and then at the boy </p><p>"please explain to me what is going on," I asked her </p><p>"please there isn't much time. I have to go back" the girl said "please help him escape. "we--- we are--" the girl couldn't finish as she started crying </p><p>"I'll help but please calm down," I say as I crouched down to both of them but before I could do anything the girl pushed the boy on to me and throwing me a small key </p><p>"I have to go please take care of him please," she said as she started to run off back to the city crying</p><p>"Wait- "I called out to her but a blast came from one of the houses came and some of the fallen parts started to fly to us. the boy held on tighter as he saw. "hold on to my honey" I said as I raised my hand and shot a fire blast destroying the debris as I jumped back on my ship still holding the boy and the small key. "go inside and tell everyone in there to preparer to leave now" I say as I pushed the boy to the ship. </p><p>"But-" he starts </p><p>"just go ill be ok," I say "here hold on to this for me," I say as I handed him the key his sister gave me. the boy looked reluctant but grabbed the key and ran inside as I prepared to leave, as I did a couple of men ran up to my ship holding up guns.</p><p>"Are you a resident of this village?" they asked </p><p>"no sir. please allow me and the children to leave. we just stopped to get supplies" I said with a bow</p><p>"let me see some I.D" </p><p>"of course" I nodded before grabbing my wallet from the pocket in my dress. I handed it to the man who nodded at his partner </p><p>"get off this island now" he snapped handing me my I.D back. I nodded and ran back to the Ship with the other things I had.</p><p>once I was on the ship I told everyone it was time to go and not even a full minute later we were back at sea. once we were far enough Cracker took me to his room where the little boy was hiding. he didn't have the thing over his head and was crying in a corner Cracker pointed him out to me before giving him a pitty look and walking out of the room to leave to talk to him </p><p>"honey... are you alright" I asked him but he just continued crying. I got on the ground next to him and hugged him. he out of instinct hugged me back and cried on my shoulder. after a little bit, he stopped crying and fell asleep. Perospero came to check on us since everyone was getting worried. I told them that I was fine and that the boy needed rest and that I would be placing him on Cracker's bed.</p><p>once that was done I walked out holding the helmet in my hand with a glare. I handed it to Oven who looked at me with Pitty</p><p>"get rid of this please" I told him as he used his heat powers to melt it down to nothing. </p><p>"who is that boy Mama," asked Cracker </p><p>"I'm not sure honey... tonight can you sleep in your sister's room," I asked him </p><p>"sure mama" he nodded "is he going to be ok" </p><p>"yes I just have to keep checking on him"</p><p>"don't worry about that mom," Robin said "I have one of my eyes on him" she smiled as she crossed her arms. </p><p>"thank you" </p><p>"Is he going to stay as well mama,"  Katakuri asked </p><p>"I don't know dear" </p><p>"hope he does..." Daifuku said from behind him. "poor kid started to cry the moment I took that thing off his head"</p><p>"poor thing and his sister ran back," I said as I looked out the small window we had in the room we were in</p><p>"do you think she will be alright" </p><p>"I believe so" I stated, "it looked like she was treated better than her brother."</p><p>"would you like me to go after the mother," Katakuri asked </p><p>"Katakuri we talked about this... you will do no such thing. I'm sure I raised you better" I snapped </p><p>"sorry mama," he said looking down." </p><p>"I'm sorry Katakuri honey... it's just I am so stressed out" I sighed "the boats getting too small for all of us here" I sighed again </p><p>"We can always get a bigger boat mama," Amande said coming inside from her guard duty "we don't mind putting money into it" she smiled I laughed </p><p>"no, thank you, honey... I was thinking of settling down soon" I smiled </p><p>"Really," asked Cracker exited </p><p>"Yup, I and mama talked about it" Perospero smiled at his youngest brother.  "that's why we came to the east blue. mama wanted all of us to be safe and not stressed over anything of our past so we are moving to an island close to the redline where no one goes and the weather is almost always the same"</p><p>"But first let's figure out what we are going to do now," I said pointing to the door "Cracker"</p><p>"If he wants to stay I don't mind sharing a room" he smiled "and I finally get to be the older one" he laughed </p><p>"I don't mind"</p><p>"me neither" </p><p>"I could use another brother," the triplets said together before turning to do whatever they where doing</p><p>"I don't mind mama" Perospero smiled </p><p>"I neither would be nice to have some younglings around here again" Amande laughed </p><p>"to be honest you know we always wanted a big family." </p><p>"It's in your nature Mother" Robin smiled "looks like he is waking up now," she said as she disabled her power. I nodded and started to walk out of the room. once I was in Crackers room I knocked on the door waiting for him to say I could come in. it took a bit before he did but when he did he sounded so small. </p><p>"Are you alright?" I asked as I walked in. he just nodded and brought his knees closer to his face " are you hungry I can have some of my kids make you something to eat" he just shook his head "can you tell me your name?" I asked</p><p>"<sub>Sanji,</sub>" he said in a small voice</p><p>"can I ask what happen," I asked him and he started to tear up more "you don't have to answer" I smiled as I pet his head I saw an eye and an ear on a bookshelf a little bit away "Robin can you ask one of the boys to bring me something for him to eat" I smiled at the eye before it disappeared along with the eye? quickly a hand appeared with a thumbs up before disappearing as well.</p><p>"Does your family know where you are?" I asked him and he just shakes his head "are you hurt right now" he shook his head and I nod "how about your last name" he shook his head again "well ok then-"</p><p>"mama Katakuri made chicken soup," Cracker said as he opened the door. I smiled and told him to place it on the table next to him. Sanji looked at in hunger as he had gone to his face. his eyes widen as he remembered he didn't have the helmet on and looked over at me" </p><p>"go ahead," I told him</p><p>"Mama" Cracker asked</p><p>"oh right, Cracker this is Sanji... Sanji this is my youngest son Cracker" I smiled as I watched the little boy eat. he ate at a fast pace "slow down a little don't want you to choke" I sighed</p><p>"Why did you name him Cracker," he asked suddenly </p><p>"actually my birth mother named me that." Cracker said with a sheepish smile on his face </p><p>"oh," the boy said as he looked at the now empty plate </p><p>"do you---"</p><p>"PLEASE LET ME STAY HERE" Sanji yelled "I WILL COOK AND CLEAN WHATEVER YOU WANT BUT PLEASE LET ME STAY" he cried </p><p>"calm down honey... of course you can stay here" I smiled. "just lay down and we can talk more when you settle in more" he just nodded as tears fell "relax alright. I will see if I can get you more" I smiled as I left Sanji and Cracker there and took the plate Law stopped me from moving once I got to the kitchen </p><p>"you shouldn't give him too much... I saw how he was... he can't eat too much at a time" </p><p>"I know honey I'm just going to get him a piece of bread" I smiled and kissed his head </p><p>"are you going to help me with my training," he asked me</p><p>"yes... and call Amande too. I want to see where she is in her sword training" I said </p><p>"sure" he smiled "and Ma" </p><p>"ya whats up" </p><p>"Are we really going to settle down"</p><p>"yup" I smiled "you can have your own place since the island we are going to be living at is an abandoned one... but it might take some time since we have to build our own house" </p><p>"true I guess it would do me good being away from these clowns," he said pointing at Oven and Daifuku who were fighting in front of Brulee and Robin making them laugh  </p><p>"Now go get your sister," I said as I pushed him aside laughing and getting the bread for Sanji. I was walking back when I overheard Cracker telling Sanji the story of when I pick him and his sibling up from that island </p><p>"and then she took us in after convincing the villagers that my older brothers and sisters were not that bad... at least that's what Brulee told me when I asked her" </p><p>"is she mean"Sanji asked him </p><p>"NO, she is like super nice... well except when she won't let you get a snack from the top cabinet but you have to ask Katakuri for one since he always gets it for me" </p><p>"so that's how you always end up getting a snack" I laughed as I entered the room causing them to turn around </p><p>"Katakuri made me do it" Cracker yelled </p><p>"sounds more like you made Katakuri do it" I laughed as I handed the bread over "here you go hon. sorry, I can't get you more. one of my younger sons didn't let me get more since it could do you more harm than good"</p><p>"let me guess. it was Law" Cracker laughed </p><p>"what gave it away" I laughed along with him. Sanji looked a little confused "Law is my second youngest Son he wants to be a doctor when he grows up" </p><p>"oh..."</p><p>"is there anything you want to be," I asked him sitting down on the bed but he just shakes his head</p><p>"he wanted to be a cook," Cracker said I turned to him with a raised eyebrow he just turned his head </p><p>"well if you want to become a cook my son Katakuri knows how to cook... and so do i" I smiled "I could show you some of my better dishes later when you feel better"</p><p>"really," he asked smiling I just nodded </p><hr/><p>a couple of weeks later I was talking to Sanji about his past. he explained to me what happened when his mother was pregnant and how his older sister and they were the only ones that went to her grave after she passed.  he also told me of the abuse his father put him through because he wanted him to be strong like his mutated siblings. and how he was treated I shuttered at the thought of him being used because it reminded me so much of my childhood. so I ended up telling him everything as well. he took it well... at least better than everyone else, he didn't lose his temper and didt cry. sure he was shocked that he never noticed the burns but other then that he took it well</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 29</p><p>Perospero: 26</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 24</p><p>Amande: 23 </p><p>Brûlée:19</p><p>Cracker: 14</p><p>Robin: 18</p><p>Law:15</p><p>Sanji:9 </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A Drowning Blond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We continued our journey until we were only a couple of months away from getting to the island. we were traveling slowly since we were not in a rush to get there. we were resting up on an island called Dawn island. we decided to stay on the village side instead of the Kingdom side since we didn't want to course any problems with Robin being with us. </p><p>"Mama can we go check out the bar," asked Katakuri </p><p>"yes just make it back before dark," I say as all my oldest nodded and went to go see the bar. the younger ones stayed on the ship or went to some of the few shops they had. I smiled as I went to all the shops that had food with Sanji</p><p>"so Mrs.Moon what will we be making later," he asked </p><p>"well how about we make some shrimp soup, chicken nuggets, and veggies" I offered </p><p>"sure... Cracker and Brulee won't be happy" he laughed. for the little time, he has spent on the ship he got to know everyone and what they personally liked to eat along with what they didn't like. </p><p>"I'm sure they won't. that's why we are going to bake a cake when we get back"</p><p>"wow really," he asked </p><p>"yup. now come on we have to finish" I smiled as I started to look at everything we needed. as we walked I started to hear conversations of the  other people in the shop</p><p>'did you hear... celestial dragons... coming... today" I hear a woman say.</p><p>"Celestial dragons are here to inspect the Goa Kingdome"</p><p>"hope they don't come here. "</p><p>"Mama what are Celestial dragons," asked Sanji. I just noticed that he was also listening in</p><p>"they are... mean people... they are rich and don't care about anyone but themselves... if you ever come across one bow down and do as he says" I told him</p><p>"why," he asked </p><p>"Because if you don't...... they will take you away to become a slave or worse" with that I heard Sanji gulp before nodding. "I hope we don't run into one," I say quietly not wanting to deal with them</p><p>"Mama I saw this cool book in the store next to us can I go buy it," Sanji asked</p><p>"sure kiddo just need to put the bags in the ship" I smiled as I started to lead him to the ship. once we were done and had Cracker, Robin, and Brulee help us put everything away I told Sanji he can go get the book with Cracker who also wanted to get something from the village. I went to go check on Law who was studying in his room (that he shared with Cracker and Sanji) </p><p>"How is it going," I asked. I walked in since the door was wide open scaring him and making him drop the book he was holding</p><p>"MA" he yelled as he looked over "don't scare me like that," he said as he picked up the book "its all going fine" </p><p>"what are you studying this time" </p><p>"surgery... for burns," he said as he looked at the book then the desk trying to avoid looking at my face. I slightly smiled. </p><p>"you know I'm perfectly fine just using makeup," I say "when you guys don't throw it out that is" I laughed</p><p>"your skin could get worse if you add makeup... I need a little more time and I will be able to restore your skin"</p><p>"even if you cant I will still be happy you know that" I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder "just have some rest ok" </p><p>"ya... later," he said </p><p>"Alright fine," I said as I walked out "at least go look at the book store your brothers went to" </p><p>"YA SURE LATER MA" he yelled as I continued to walk. away. I smiled as I passed Cracker who was talking to Brulee about something. </p><p>once I got outside I saw a little ship passing by. I couldn't see who was on it but I got instantly worried when I saw the Celestial dragon Symble of a bigger ship approaching the smaller one. I saw a little blond head poking out looking shocked at the Dragon's ship but it instantly turned into fear as I saw the Celestial Dragon order his men to shoot it down for crossing the path of his ship. I jumped into action as the cannon was fired and the little boat exploded. I jumped into the ocean making sure that no one saw me. I swam as fast as I possibly could to the boy who was going deeper and deeper. I growl as I swam after him. once I got to him I grabbed his arm and placed my lips on his passion his air. before placing my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't open it again. I started to swim further from the Celestial Dragon ship and back to my own. I instantly climbed on with the latter that was built into the ship and saw that Cracker and Sanji were back. they were happily talking holding books and snacks in their hands</p><p>"SANJI GET LAW" I yelled "CRACKER GO GET YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS FROM THE BAR AND TELL THEM TO COME BACKCELESTIAL DRAGONS ARE HERE" I snapped as I laid the boy who was bleeding from his forehead down on the floor and started to give him mouth to mouth trying to get him to breath again. both boys dropped everything on the ship. Sanji ran inside to get Law and Cracker went back to the island. </p><p>"come on kiddo," I say as I pushed in his chest to get the water out of his lungs. "breath"</p><p>"MA" I hear Law yell and he ran next to me and instantly got on his knees and started to check the boy over. he took over as I backed up slightly so he can finish. the boy took a deep breath after a bit. </p><p>"where... am I," he asked as he tried to sit up</p><p>"Stay down kid. Ma help me carry him inside." "Law ordered me. over the last 5 years, Law overcame his sickness and the first thing he did was pick up a medical book and started to study. he wanted to be a doctor because even the most I know about nursing is still beginner level. </p><p>"MA THEY ARNT THERE" Cracker yelled getting on the ship. I cursed as I picked up the boy </p><p>"Get inside everyone," I said as I ran inside with the boy </p><p>"BRULEE" I yelled as Law opened the door in front of me. she popped out from the corner looking confused but understanding  "please use your powers to find your siblings, please. there are Celestial dragons on the island" I told her "Everyone else gets ready to leave"  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 29</p><p>Perospero: 26</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 24</p><p>Amande: 23 </p><p>Brûlée:19</p><p>Cracker: 14</p><p>Robin: 18</p><p>Law:15</p><p>Sanji:9 </p><p>Sabo:10</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Two Boys Saved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Brulee left the ship she started to look through all the mirrors on the island until she found Oven running toward something. before he could get past her she jumped out of the mirror landing next to her brother who was startled and was about to attack her but stopped when he realized who she was, he grabbed her arm and they continued to run in the direction Oven was running to before.</p><p>"Mama told me to tell you that---" </p><p>"Celestial Dragons are here. We know." Oven said " the nobles of the island set the dump of the area on fire with people living there. everyone is helping them evacuate,"  he told her as she realized the smoke was surrounding them along with huge fires. Genie appeared next to them a moment later</p><p>"Master Daifuku wishes to tell you that the south and east are cleared," Genie told them </p><p>"this side is clear too. go check on Katakuri, Perospero, and Amande" Genie nodded </p><p>"where are we going brother" </p><p>"We are looking for two boys. their caretaker asked us to look for them among the saved" he told her</p><p>"I can get us there faster come on," she said as she now ran ahead and jumping into a mirror her brother following</p><hr/><p>with Katakuri</p><hr/><p>I was finishing up rescuing the people of the dump when I saw pirates. they were a small crew but you can tell that their captain was a mad man just by looking at him. I realized that they had two children with them. I growl as I saw the captain strike the smaller of the two. the older one was about to attack the man but was held back by the man's crew. the man was about to strike the boy with his sword. </p><p>I couldn't make it in time even with my powers. </p><p>Fuck...</p><p>"GET AWAY FROM THEM" my sister's voice rang from the other side as she had her sword in hand and charging ready to kill the man. before she could hit him the man moved back falling. Amande's sword made contact with the floor of their ship. leaving nothing but a hole</p><p>"YOU BITCH" the man yelled at my sister</p><p>"Kids come with me," Perospero said as he appeared behind the man with a candy wall dividing them and the crew. I appeared in front of Amande who took out her sword from the floor and was getting ready to attack again</p><p>"wow that's so cool" I hear the youngest say</p><p>"Luffy lets go," the older one said</p><p>"But Ace--"</p><p>"NOW LUFFY," he said as he grabbed his hand. Perospero grabbed them both and used his candy powers to make a candy slug to make some distance from the pirates. "HEY LET GO" I hear the boy yell before they were carried off into the distance by my elder brother</p><p>"WHY YOU---" the Captain started to yell but before he could finish I thew my attack Mochi Hadan otherwise known as a Mochi Blade Bullet. it hit his shoulder my sister started to take care of the other men as I continued to shoot Mochi Hadan at the man. </p><p>once done Genie appeared next to me "Master Katakuri your siblings are looking for you" he said </p><p>"tell them I am on my way"</p><p>"of course sir" he went away a moment later I used my power to move around the fire and get back with everyone. I saw a woman hitting both of the children we saved but by their reaction, I can tell that they knew her and by the way she was crying I could tell that she cared for them.</p><p>"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BRATS BEEN. LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU" she snapped as she cried and slapped their head again. </p><p>"We were looking for sabo" the little one whispered looking down. the older one looked angry but I could tell that there was a hint of regret on his face. the woman paused. before looking at the men who were behind her.</p><p>"I'm sorry brats... but... we saw him get shot down in the ocean... he is dead," a man said from behind her</p><p>"YOUR LYING" the young one snapped </p><p>"SHUT UP" the older one snapped at the adults</p><p>"Wait... is he a curly hair... blond," Brulee asked. we all looked at her confused before the little kids looked at her with tears in their eyes and nodded there heads desperately " mama saved him earlier... he was being treated by Law the last time I saw him" </p><p>"TAKE ME TO HIM" the Older one yelled at her</p><p>"SAAAABBBBOOOOO" the little one cried as he jumped on Brulee clinging to her clothes. </p><p>"enough. let us talk about this in a safer location" said Perospero as he looked around at all of the sketchy people who were giving us the stink eye. I nodded </p><p>"I can get us all on the ship if you don't mind," Brulee said as she looked at the woman</p><p>"please show us where the brat Sabo is" she bowed to the men behind her following</p><p>"of course," Brulee said before leaving everyone to a mirror. they looked at her confused as she grabbed it and put her hand through "don't worry it's safe"  to prove the point Perospero and Amane walked in first. they nodded and slowly walked through. me Oven and Daifuku stayed outside to take the long route home and make sure everyone is alright </p><hr/><p>Moon</p><hr/><p> we just finished bandaging up the little boy when Brulee and everyone else came back. they had a group of people with them but what stood out to everyone were the two boys who yelled "SABO" before running to stand next to the injured boy's bed.</p><p>"don't disturb him." I told them "he has a head injury," I say as I pushed the little one lightly back</p><p>"what happened. I saw him get shot down" a man said </p><p>"I did as well. I jumped in when I saw it happen to see if he was alright." I said "are you his parents"</p><p>"no just there caretakers," a man said next to a woman who looked like she was about to cry. "thank you so much...."</p><p>"Now why don't you explain to me what happened," I said as I started to lead them out " can I trust you two not to jump on him or move him," I asked the boys who nodded "alright then"</p><p>we walked to the dining room and I had everyone sit down and passed around a Tea. </p><p>"no please explain how they got in the situations they are in," I said as Perospero handed me my own tea.</p><p>"We... we... their grandfather wanted us to take care of the brats" the woman started, "we said no that we were mountain bandits for a reason and that we shouldn't be taking care of children but--"</p><p>"mountain bandits," Perospero asked raising an eyebrow </p><p>"yes," the woman said "we are mountain bandits... but their grandfather didn't care and dropped them all on us... well except Sabo he found his way into our house with the help of the boys. we raised Ace since he was a baby until he was 4. that's when we started to... ignore him"</p><p>"that is no way to raise a child," I say "my siblings were raised the same way after me, and my twin were born." I snapped</p><p>"We know but we didn't care since he wasn't our kid... but we grew to love his little dumb ass," she said with tears "I am sure after this their grandfather will want to take them away to turn them into Marines like he always said he would"</p><p>"is that what they want," I asked her </p><p>"of course not... those brats want to be pirates" </p><p>"I see" </p><p>"I wanted Ace and the other two boys to grow up strong..."</p><p>"but it's still not a reason to treat Ace or any of the boys like you did" I sighed "how about this... you tell the boys grandfather they past... and I will take them with me" </p><p>"how do I know I can trust you with them"</p><p>"look at me here. all of the people on this ship are my children" that shocked the woman and the men behind her. </p><p>"you raised all of them," she asked as she looked at all my children. they all stood proudly behind me. </p><p>"yes," I said "I might not be their actual mother but they treat me as their mother since I treat them, like my sons and daughters... I can let you think about it for a couple of days before we leave" </p><p>"if you were to take them where would you go," a man asked</p><p>"Mama plans to settle down on an island a couple of months away" Perospero stated "we have come from the grand line and mama is tired of traveling" </p><p>"please give us a couple of days to think about it," the man said as they started to leave.</p><hr/><p>a couple of days later Sabo woke up sadly he lost some of his memory making his brothers cry and hug him. they never left each other's side. I realized that if I wanted to take in the children I would need to buy more food since the young one ate a lot. </p><p>the boys started to get wormed up to the idea of me taking them off the island since they apparently had nothing holding them down other than their money and their connection to their grandfather. Ace got along with Katakuri and Perospero. Sabo got along with Perospero, Amande, Robin, and Law. and Luffy the hyperactive child got along with everyone especially Sanji, Cracker, Oven, Daifuku, Law, and Robin.</p><p>"We have decided that it would be better if you get the children out of here..." Dadan said as we where seated in the bar drinking "they would be much safer with you considering who they are"</p><p>"what do you mean," I asked </p><p>"you have to promise this information doesn't get out," she said as she looks over at the other people in the bar</p><p>"you have my word" </p><p>"Sabo is a nobles son... that's why he was running away" she started "Luffy is the son of the revolutionary army captain Dragon... and Ace is the son of the late Pirate king" </p><p>"what," I said as I choked on my food </p><p>"what I said" </p><p>"well, that's some news" I smiled " no need to worry. most of my children are adopted by me from some strong powers... Like the older 6 and Cracker are sons of the Yanko Big Mom" Dadan looked shocked at that "Robin is the only survivor of Ohara. Law was chased by the Warlord named Doflamingo when I got him. Sanji is the son of the Vansmokes. don't worry about them needing protection either. my sons are trained in battle as you saw in the dump" I said</p><p>"well I guess I made the right choice" </p><p>"I can give you my transponder snail number so you can call whenever you want to talk to the boys," I said "I'm not going to cut you off just because I am taking care of them"</p><p>"I would really appreciate that" </p><hr/><p>Back on the ship, I told the boys that they will be staying with us. they looked at each other before asking if Dadan said it was alright. </p><p>"she said she would rather see you two alive and happy with me then to be either living a life you don't want to live or dead" </p><p>"Can we bring our stuff?" asked Ace </p><p>"of course you can... do you need help love," I asked once everything settled down. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The New Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>once we were on the island we instantly got to work. The older children started to cut down trees and build little campsites. Katakuri with the help of Daifuku and genie got the ship on land and made it a <a href="https://i.pinimg.com/originals/92/5f/38/925f3820116d09549f87d07482ff7c25.jpg">house</a>. the younger ones would go out to catch wild animals (mostly Ace Sabo and Luffy). everyone did their part. Katakuri, Oven Daifuku, Perospero would help with the building. Amande and Brulee would cut down trees for wood. Cracker would go around the woods looking for wild animals that were easier to tame such as Sheep and Bulls. he also got help from Robin. to bring them back to our campsite. Law would help out wherever he was needed and would help out whenever someone was hurt. Sanji would cook and clean areas that needed cleaning. and of course, Ace Sabo and Luffy went out exploring but they called it hunting. it knew it was hard for them since they moved in so I let them be. everything was fine. the boys even got some great ideas as they explored and their older sibling complied making them happy. so now the entire island was their little playground. </p><p>the older children made me and the younger ones our own house hidden away in the trees. it was small but it was enough for us. they even made them A treehouse where they would spend most of their time before coming home to eat and sleep. </p><p>everyone older than 17 had their own house that they helped each other build </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lifee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a couple of months living on the new island. we were all fitting in alright. Perospero started to train his powers and could make a candy slug the side of one of the smaller islands, he has also been training his control along with Katakuri who has awakened his, observation haki that allows him to look slightly into the future. Cracker got his biscuit devil fruit. I will always be proud of him when he shows in my room and tells me to look at the new tricks he learned with the help of his brothers and sisters. Oven learned to control his body head when he places his hands in seawater and can now boil it. he also learned to cook using his powers. I told him it was unsanitary when I found him cooking an egg on his arm with Daifuku and Luffy waiting to eat. </p><p>I Punched all of them in the head as I told Luffy, never to do that when he told me when he gets older he wanted to do the same thing. I also had to teach him that not all devil fruits are the same... something his caretakers didn't teach him when he was staying with them. that even if Oven has powers doesn't mean he would have the same ones since he ate a devil fruit as well.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Amande started to get into writing and finished all that I had to teach her in sword fighting. she started to create her own moves from books we got on other islands. she also started to learn how to cook. but what I am most proud of was that she wanted to build her own original sword. and she did after years of practicing she made the perfect sword. </p><hr/><p>Daifuku advanced in his haki like all the other children (not the young ones). he mostly focused on perfecting how to use genie. he also learned how to make him detach from him and go off to do investigative work for him. </p><hr/><p>Brulee almost perfected her Mirror powers. but it was not allowed around Brulee to talk about the time where she overestimated her power and was stuck between both the mirror world and the real world. the mirror she decided to come through was too small and she couldn't back herself back out either. it took us hours to get her out, but once she was she said to never talk about it. whoever did would get punched over the head by her or yelled at or both  </p><hr/><p>Robin learned that she could make gigantic legs and arms. she also learned how to fly using arm wings. she also knew how to scare us at times making us think that someone broke into our house but in reality, she used her powers to come inside. (Brulee does that as well with her powers).</p><hr/><p>Law... he learned to be a doctor and would go to other islands close by to buy medical books along with getting hands-on experience in the medical field. I let him over the years since I knew he was responsible, but I never let him go alone since I get worried when he forgets to call at times. the first time he went. he went alone and trust me I was worried sick since the only time he called was when he got there and when he was coming back. I punched his head hard as hell when he got home and told him that the next time he went out he was to take Katakuri. he agreed. but was happy to say that he found a way for me to look like I once did before which is why he never called.</p><hr/><p>Sanji would always ask Katkuri and Law for cookbooks and information about animals that can be eaten and those that can not. he would also ask them for fighting tips for hand to hand combat but later moved to his own creation of fighting with his legs. but as he grew older I had to teach him the ways of being a man. that included not putting his hands on a girl or woman. I explained my story again to him and he understood but I could tell that the story didn't get to him as I hoped it would so I told him of the day I found Brulee getting beat up by a group of boys. he asked why and I told him that his brother Katakuri pissed them off and to get to him, they went after Brulee. I also explained why he never saw his brothers hit their sisters like they would hit each other. </p><p>"Sanji... no matter if a woman beats and batters you or even breaks your heart. never place your hands on a woman... if anything tells mama and let woman handle woman because the moment you place your hand on a woman in both inappropriate or not you lose the right to be called a man" I overheard  Perospero and the triplets explain to him </p><p>"remember never treat a woman how you don't want mama and our sisters to be treated" Katakuri explained</p><p>"if mama hears you punched or hit a woman... you don't want to know what is going to happen to you kid," Daifuku said, "I remember there was a time when we were back on the grand line when a man catcalled Amande... mama went full out on him... she didn't kill him but he won't be walking or feeling his hands any time soon."</p><p>"Mama has also dealt with a woman who dared yell or hit us." Oven started "she punched the woman so hard when she bumped Katakuri and accused him of punching her she was on the other side of the street. so don't underestimate woman ether"</p><p>"I promise I will never and I mean never punch, touch, or even cause any harm to a woman as long as I shall live" </p><hr/><p>Sabo started to open up a lot more and much faster than his other brothers. he would talk to everyone about anything. he would ask a lot of questions and even ask some of the old er kids if they can let him borrow some of their books. he started to learn sword styles after hitting 11 along with Ace but Sabo ended up just using a pole he brought from his old home. </p><hr/><p>Ace was a... trouble maker... ya that's as nice as I can say it since he is one of my sons. he has been pranking everyone. he learned the hard way not to prank Law or Robin or even me. he was hard to deal with at first since he had so many trust issues but we slowly worked on his manners along with Luffy's and we also worked on his people skills since he unlike Sabo and Luffy has never interacted with regular civilians since the only people he met where the homeless people in the dump and the mountain bandits.</p><p>there was a day where Ace pissed me off beyond belief. it was the day he turned 12. on his birthday and 10 months before Law left out to sea.</p><p>he thought it was a bright idea to go out into the woods alone and not tell anyone other than Luffy who was half asleep at the time and walked out. we looked for him all morning and when he finally came back he revealed that he ate a useless devil fruit. he threw the thing at our feet before walking inside to eat. I growled as I walked right after him to punch him only for my arm to go right through him as he turned into fire. </p><p>he was scared because he thought it was a useless fruit. I had Perospero look through his book with Sabo who wanted to learn about it. they told me he ate the Flame fruit. when they said that I punched him on the head using a Haki covered hand. and boy oh boy trust me when I say he no longer goes out into the woods alone and doesn't eat something he doesn't know what it is</p><hr/><p>Luffy found it easy to get along with everyone. he told me that he had rubber powers and I instantly told Katkuri to train him since their powers were kinda the closest. he would clime on Brulee and Sabo and ask them for bedtime stories. his older brothers Oven and Daifuku would tell him stories of the travels we have been in. Amande would show him all her invented Sword moves. Cracker would play with him and show him how to get out of trouble. Law just babysits him. Luffy tells me he is the best babysitter ever but I know it's because Law doesn't care what he does. Robin and Sanji agreed to be in his crew when he grew up a little more and got along with him the most. </p><hr/><p>and finally I... it's been years since I left my home in Japan. and ever since then I have been training with the kids. of course I am not using my frames as much but once Ace got his powers I trained him to the best of my abilities. we agreed that we would learn together since I lost some control over the years. </p><p>I'm glad I met them. all of them... and I wonder what kind of adventure will follow after all these years</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The first son that leaves home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when Law turned 17 he decided that he wanted to leave and explore the world. I agreed as long as he at least remembered to call now and then. he agreed easily and started to pack all his things and he was ready to go. Luffy and Sabo didn't help since every time no one was looking they would take things out of Laws bag. I caught them when Law told me he placed his lucky bracelet inside that his sister Brulee made him that had a few of his father's ashes and couldn't find it. I looked over at the boys with a slight glare</p><p>"give it here boys," I say as I stopped them from walking out</p><p>"what we didn't do anything," Sabo said as he held his hands behind his back I looked over at Luffy and he just whistled as he looked away. I sent him a glare before he placed everything they took in my hands.</p><p>"Why did you guys take this," I asked. their siblings now behind them. Ace walked a little to stand with his brothers. </p><p>"We... we don't want Law to leave us," Sabo said as tears started to build up. Luffy started to cry as he saw Law approach and attached himself to Laws legs </p><p>"PLEASE DONT LEAVE LAW I PROMISE I WILL BE NICER" he yelled.  </p><p>"Luffy come on buddy," Law said as he crouched down. "don't you remember you said you wanted to be the pirate king right," he asked </p><p>"Ya" </p><p>"how about this... when you three are all grown up we start to compete to get the one piece. Luffy you already have a crew and Ace and Sabo have two years before you hit 17 to find a crew."</p><p>"but--"</p><p>"and I will call and visit when I can," Law said as he hugged him. "but you have to promise to be nice to mom since she is still recovering," he said smiling. </p><p>7 months ago Law started to work on my burns and 2 months ago Law finished but said I shouldn't be moving around and I have to keep asking the kids for stuff all the time. </p><p>"ok... but promise you will call," Luffy said</p><p>"Every day," asked Sabo </p><p>"well not everyday but I promise I will call whenever I can and I will tell you all of my adventures" Law smiled as he hugged both of them and Ace Pat their backs as they cried. </p><hr/><p>everyone cried as their younger and older brother sailed away. I cried as I watched him leave and Oven had to carry me back home since I got worried and hoped he would come back. he was the first to leave home and become a pirate. he took one of Brulee's hand made mirrors that she learned to make with her powers in case he was ever in a pinch and needed us to take him out in<a href="https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61JcewzRr-L._SY355_.jpg"> a hurry</a> (Brulee learned to use small mirrors after the incident)</p><p>he called every week at least twice to tell us about all the islands he has been to and all the enemy's and marines he has fought. </p><p>a couple of months later Law called us and told us about his new crewmate named Bepo. he told us he was a Mink. an animal species of humans. he was shy at first to talk to us since humans don't consider Minks human and treated them terribly but when he talked to all of us he mellowed out and opened up. </p><p>Law later called us and told us of all the other crewmates and later introduced us to them. my favorite that seemed to also brighten Law slightly was Shachi and Penguin. </p><p>Law also told us in one of his calls that he will keep a low profile until the young ones where of age so that they can all get a bounty together and see who gets the highest. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 31</p><p>Perospero: 28</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 26</p><p>Amande: 25</p><p>Brûlée:21</p><p>Cracker: 16</p><p>Robin: 20</p><p>Law:17</p><p>Sanji:11</p><p>Sabo: 12</p><p>Ace: 12</p><p>Luffy: 9</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sabo and Ace leave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>some of them are really short starting now. I'm sorry i just cant come up with ideas. </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when it was time for Ace to leave. Luffy basically kicked him out. we were all confused until Sabo explained that he would send Luffy the best recipes of the best meats that he found. he also explained that Ace pissed Luffy off when he told him he was going to get the strongest crew and beat him to get the one piece. </p><p>we were all confused when we saw Luffy basically throw Ace to the little boat with tears in his eyes. I shook my head as i walked up to Ace</p><p>"Ace. please make sure to call... or check in sometimes." I smiled </p><p>"sure mama" he laughed as he hugged me</p><p>"and don't forget the mirror your sister gave you hun" i smiled as i handed him the small black mirror. he nodded and finished getting his things on the small boat. </p><p>"I promise to call when I get to my first island," he said as he hugged everyone before leaving.</p><hr/><p>when Sabo had to leave everyone gave him a small party since he wanted to leave the day before his birthday. we all gave him small gifts and hugs as he left. he said he wanted to do something in the world so that people are better educated about the world and do something about the fear people hold in them for nobles. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 36</p><p>Perospero: 33</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 31</p><p>Amande: 30</p><p>Brûlée:26</p><p>Cracker: 21</p><p>Robin: 25</p><p>Law:22</p><p>Sanji:16 </p><p>Sabo: 17</p><p>Ace: 17</p><p>Luffy: 14</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. worried for my fire child and my blond noble child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>imma be doing a switch in the P.o. V at least 2 times in this chapter so be prepared </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after a couple of weeks of Sabo leaving I never got any call from Ace. I would call Law to make sure he was ok since he never answered any of my calls but he always told me he could never reach him. Brulee told me that the mirror she gave him was in a dark place and with something in front of it and that she couldn't go through. I paced and even called Sabo to see if he talked to him. he said he hadn't talked to him since before he left. </p><p>almost three months into worrying about him is when I got a call from an unknown transponder snail. I picked up since everyone else was busy doing other things and trying to track Ace down. </p><p>
  <em>"Hello," I asked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi" I hear a voice on the other side of the transponder snail </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ACE OH DEAR GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" I snapped at him as tears started to build up "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED IVE BEEN" I snapped </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry mama--- he said I could hear the pain in his voice</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what's wrong honey... are you ok," I asked him as I tried to calm down </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mama" he tried but I could hear him try to hold in some tears "i... I got myself in a situation," he said as I could hear him try to hold himself together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened honey," I asked "do you need help" I didn't hear anything on the other line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know mama," he said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"why don't you tell me what is going on," I asked him as Brulee walked in to tell me something. I quickly told her to track the transponder snail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"they are listing to us," he said</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"who is" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"the pirates that are holding me, hostage," he said but before he could say anything else I hear him start to fight someone on the other line before it went dead. </em>
</p><p>I called Katakuri in as Brulee finished. she shook her head but gave me the number that called. </p><p>"they don't have a specific location but I got the number that called mama," she said. she looked down and nodded to me. </p><p>"Katakuri checks that book you got of all the transponder snails in the world... and check who called Brulee to go through the mirror world and try to see if you can go through." I said as they nodded and walked out. " and Brulee, if you can see, threw the mirror call us all... we are going to rescue your brother and his crew," I said as I glared </p><hr/><p>no P.o. V</p><hr/><p>before Ace called Moon he was again locked in a storage room waiting for Haruta to leave the communication room so he could go in there and get ahold of a transponder snail and call Moon so he can ask her to rescue him. he knew that if this was back when he was a child he would never admit to anything but with all the years with mama she taught him that it was ok to ask for help especially if it comes to his health and well being. </p><p>he watched Haruta walk out with one of the last of his division going out to eat. he quickly ran into the room and closed the door gently only to turn around and find Marco standing there with a smirk on his face with his arms crossed.</p><p>"Now where do you think you're going yoi," he asked with his smirk growing. Ace glared at him and was about to walk out only for Haruta to open the door. </p><p>"told you" he laughed as he pushes Ace deeper into the room and closer to Marco. Ace glared at them as he tried to get Past Haruta only for more people to come in the room either glaring or smirking at him.</p><p>"so what now... going to kill me" he snapped at them</p><p>"oh come on Ace you know us better than that" Thatch said walking in with a big smile placing a hand on his shoulder only to have it moved by Ace </p><p>"why don't you tell us who you were planning to call Yoi,"  Marco asked him </p><p>"None of your business" he snapped </p><p>"kinda is since you broke in and risked getting caught using one of our transponder snails" Marco snapped back </p><p>"I wouldn't need to if you would just give me mine back." he snapped again </p><p>"cant do that little brother." Thatch said </p><p>"I AM NOT YOUR BROTHER" he yelled as he pushed him away. </p><p>"so little brother who you trying to call" Thatch laughed</p><p>"I SAID NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS" Ace snapped again and tried to get out only to be pulled back</p><p>"how about this Ace," Marco said as he held him by his hat "we let you call whoever you wanna call only and I mean ONLY if we are here and listening." </p><p>"let go of my hat" Ace threatened him as his armed turning into flames</p><p>"do we have a deal," Marco asked him letting him go. he glared and nodded. Haruta quickly got them a transponder snail and Marco asked him what number </p><p>"I'll put it in" Ace snapped again </p><p>"not part of the deal," Marco said smirking. Ace just glared and gave him the number. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello," Moon said picking up the phone. Ace could tell she was worried. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi," Ace said not knowing what to tell her. the Whitebeards just looked confused as to who he was calling but didn't say anything </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ACE OH DEAR GOD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" Moon stepped at him only to cause him to tear up. the Whitebeards not knowing what to do just listened to the woman yell. Haruta wrote down every word she yelled  "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED IVE BEEN"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry mama" Ace said in a pained voice. the Whitebeard eyes widen. they kept him away from calling his mother all this time</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what's wrong honey... are you ok,"  she asked him in a sweet voice.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mama" Ace tried to hold in his tears "i... I got myself in a situation"  he was afraid to tell her what happened to him now that she was on the line. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened honey," she asked him "do you need help" for a moment Ace paused and looked at everyone in the room</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know mama," he said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"why don't you tell me what is going on,"  she asked him. he could quickly hear her say Brulee's name but didn't hear what came after</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"they are listing to us," he said as he glared at Marco who slightly glared back not know what he was going to say next </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"who is,"  she asked him in a worried tone </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"the pirates that are holding me, hostage," he said. the phone was snatched from him by Marco.  Ace yelled at him as he hanged up. Ace was about to attack him but was held back by Thatch and Juzo who was also in the room. </em>
</p><p>"OK CALM DOWN ACE" Thatch yelled as Ace threw Fire attacks</p><p>"That wasn't part of the Deal Yoi" Marco snapped </p><p>"neither was Hanging up on her" Ace snapped again as he got away from Juzo and Thatch.</p><p>"what do you think you accomplished by doing that. you just got her worried over nothing, Yoi" Marco said Ace didn't say anything </p><p>"she deserved to know why I haven't called her in 2 and a half months" he snapped </p><p>"and what is she going to do now that she knows... she is going to be worried over you. you are safe here with us Ace we would never hurt you. now you just made your mother get worried" Marco snapped </p><p>"she can do a lot and I'm sure you will regret capturing me," he said as he walked out of the room. Marco let out a sigh </p><p>"Haruta" he called </p><p>"only heard one name... Brulee in that conversation. I'll look up who they are right now"  Haruta said. Marco just nodded and walked out to follow Ace with Thatch</p><hr/><p>hours later </p><hr/><p>they had to leave Ace alone since he almost burned the Sails when they talked to him. Whitebeard told them to leave him alone. but that's not what they were worried about. they were more worried about what Ace said</p><p>"my Mother will find me and take me away from here. she will even kill your captain and give me the credit just because I asked... it's only a matter of time." Ace said before shooting fire at Whitebeards who was in his seat. Marco got in front of his Pop's and directed the fire in another direction... that direction being toward the sails of the ship. </p><p>"pops should we be worried," Marco asked. Whitebeard only laughed and shook his head</p><p>"I'm sure his mother won't do anything... she probably doesn't even know where we are and even if she did there is no possible way she would be able to take my head "</p><p>"I mean I don't know after that happened he sorta calmed down almost like he trusts that she will find him" </p><p>"no need to worry son... he will come around. he probably calmed down hearing his mother's voice." Whitebeard said as he looked over at Ace who was glaring at him.</p><hr/><p>a couple of weeks later they were attacked and Ace was forced to get involved since the other pirate crew that was attacking climbed on theMoby Dick and started attacking everyone. Ace was truck down with a Haki filled fist. the man smirked down at him and was about to strike a killing blow only to be pushed aside and stabbed by Thatch. </p><p>Thatch held out his hand for Ace to take. Ace just started up at his as the fight continued around him. hours later once everything was done Ace was thinking back to what happened and asked Thatch why he saved him.</p><p>"I saved you because I think of you like a little brother... a little brother that needed help from his older stronger much smarter brother" Thatch laughed when he told him. Ace's face went red after he said that since that is what Oven and Daifuku would tell him whenever they did something for him. </p><p>after that it was smooth sailing until he talked to Pops. he asked if he would allow Ace to join his crew after everything he did. </p><p>Pops just laughed and said that he always thought of him as a son. Ace was later introduced again to the crew as their newest member. they threw him a party and celebrated him joining. </p><p>days later was when Ace remembered his Mother and how worried she might have been. he quickly ran to Marco's room in the middle of the night and banged on his door</p><p>"WHAT" Marco snapped as he opened the door to a panicking Ace. </p><p>"MARCO I NEED YOUR HELP MAMA IS GOING TO KILL ME" he yelled. he most likely woke up the commanders in the other rooms but right now his life was in danger. </p><p>"what," Marco asked still half asleep. Izo and Thatch walked out of their room. Izo yelled at Ace to shut up throwing something at them before going back into his room. Thatch just walked up to them getting hit with whatever Izo threw. he let out a cry of pain. </p><p>"Mama is going to kill me... mama going to kill me. come on we have to call her now before she kills me" Ace said as she grabbed on to Marco dragging him to the communication room.</p><p>"Can't this wait until the morning," Marco asked in a sleepy voice?  </p><p>"I waited two months to call mama when you guys took me in. then 5 weeks later. she is going to fucking kill me" he said as he raced to communications with Thatch following asking what's going on. </p><p>"fine fine" Marco said as he was dragged in. </p><p>in the room, Haruta was doing some last-minute paperwork when they busted in. Marco gave him a look before Haruta nodded </p><p>"whats up guys"</p><p>"Ace needs to call his mother," Marco said as he pointed at Ace</p><p>"Is that why you woke up all of the commanders," Thatch said as he stretched. "can I talk to her too I wanna know how you were as a child" </p><p>"mama is going to be mad after the last call" </p><p>"fine go ahead," Haruta said pointing them to one of the Transponder snails </p><p>
  <em>"This better be Portgus D. Ace," a male voice said on the other line. Marco still half asleep looked confused </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi big bro Perospero" Ace said service</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ace where the hell have you been, where are you, are you hurt," Perospero asked his younger brother</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm fine... is mama there," he asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"she is still trying to locate you... I think she fell asleep I'll go wake her" Perospero said </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"ok" Ace said not even a moment later Moon was on the line</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ace are you ok Honey," she asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"yes mama I'm ok" he smiled </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"where are you, honey? I and your siblings are working to get to you... where is your mirror" she asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"mama. Mama, I'm ok" Ace said with a sigh "I ended up talking it all out with the crew that took us in and I decided to join them," Ace said with a smile</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ace" Moon said "you are one second away from getting slapped," she said and instantly Ace lost his smile </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what ma---"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"get your Mirror NOW" and with that, she hanged up.</em>
</p><p>Marco who was now more awake than before gave Ace a confused look. Ace looked panicked and started to Shake Thatch </p><p>"where is that bag you took from me" Ace yelled at him </p><p>"I don't know Marco has it," Thatch said as he was being shaken. he looked ready to throw up. Ace quickly looked at Marco who told him to calm down and took him to his room where it was hidden. once Ace handed it to him from behind his bed that was next to the wall behind a big crate Ace looked through it only to panic when he didn't find the mirror. he quickly looked behind the crate and bed and found it there. once he had it in his hand his older siblings along with his mother were there.</p><p>"mama" he started but was cut off by his sister Brulee placing her hand in the mirror. she pulled him in. "Brulee" he yelled in shock as he was thrown on the ground. in front of Moon. she quickly went to check on him </p><p>"my beautiful boy," she said as she hugged him</p><p>"Moooooommmmm" Ace whined as she hugged him. she continued to hug him and kiss his head. </p><p>"are you ok. are you hurt. who took you" she asked </p><p>"Mom please... calm down," Ace said grabbing her shoulder and pulling her slightly away. her face was covered in tears as she looked at his face. "I'm ok. I'm ok" he said as he hugged her. his siblings were behind her staring at him with so much emotion. and he knew he had to explain everything.</p><hr/><p>months later</p><hr/><p>after everything that happened with Ace. Moon and Marco along with Whitebeard made a deal of having Ace call at least once every week. Moon also threatened Whitebeard. to the shock of everyone on the ship. she stated </p><p>"if something, were to happen to my child when he is under your care, may the lords help you. I will destroy you and your crew and this is  not a threat this is a promise because if harm comes to my family consider yourself dead the moment I find out" </p><p>Whitebeard responded with a quick jab about threatening his crew but Moon's motherly glare shut him up as she kissed Ace's forehead goodbye. </p><p>"oh and I will be sending Luffy over next week since you had him worried sick," she said as she went into the mirror world</p><p>but right after that happened Sabo stopped calling. Moon was beyond pissed because she just got over the fact that Ace was ok and safe. now one of her most responsible children is missing. she would call his transponder snail only for it to go ignored. she was worried sick for him and was tired of all of them leaving her hanging. </p><p>"Mama... it's Sabo he is on the snail" Oven said from the other room. she nodded and quickly went to the snail. </p><p>
  <em>"Sabo honey," she asked once she was on the Snail with Oven looking over her shoulder </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama you will never believe what happened," he said excitedly </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sabo..." she sighed "I am worried where are you," she asked </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't tell you that mama... but for real guess what," he said excitedly again </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"what is it, dear" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was rescuing this one island from a celestial dragon and I ran into some revolutionary people and they said that they liked my work in helping around on other islands and helping their cause. I met their leader Dragon and he said so long as I prove myself I could join them..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"is that why you haven't called"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry mama," he said, "but I couldn't call."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I understand but you could have told me," she told him "after what happened with Ace" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not mad... I'm very proud of you my smart baby boy but... please the next time something like this happens please let me know" she smiled as she looked over at Oven </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now why don't you tell me about your adventures" </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 36</p><p>Perospero: 33</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 31</p><p>Amande: 30</p><p>Brûlée:26</p><p>Cracker: 21</p><p>Robin: 25</p><p>Law:22</p><p>Sanji:16 </p><p>Sabo: 17</p><p>Ace: 17</p><p>Luffy: 14</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Luffy, Sanji and Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when it was time for Luffy, Sanji, and Robin to leave I almost didn't even see them since Luffy was so excited to leave and catch up with his brothers. he only remembered when he was a couple of miles off into the sea with a sleeping Robin and a yelling Sanji telling him to go back. </p><p>when he came back he got an earful from Katakuri and Perospero. everyone else laughed and pat him on the back. I gave him a good hit on the head and gave Robin and Sanji a goodbye kiss on their heads. before sending them off. </p><p>turns out that after the scare that Ace and Sabo gave us he really just wanted to catch up to them since now Ace had a huge crew, Sabo had the revolutionary army, and Law was finished collecting all of his crew.</p><p>he instantly started to gain people. he introduced me to his new crewmate and first mate Zoro then to Nami and said that he was happy and healthy even though he forgets to call every week.</p><p>Sanji and Robin would call and let me know where they are and would even send things such as old artifacts that Robin doesn't want to lose or dish's Sanji made and wanted me to try. </p><p>I also learned that whenever Luffy forgets to call Nami would punch him and force him to call me. I met her after the Arlong incident.</p><p>Zoro seemed like a very relaxed man and was very much loyal after Luffy saved him and a village that was overrun by a corrupt marine officer. </p><p>they also later told me of little Chopper who joined after a couple of months. he was a Raindeer who ate the Human Devil fruit. he had a low level of confidence but he opened up to Luffy or at least that's what Robin told me. they also said something about a Princess named Vivi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I was glad he was making friends. and I hope nothing bad happens. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 39</p><p>Perospero: 36</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 34</p><p>Amande: 33 </p><p>Brûlée:29</p><p>Cracker: 24</p><p>Robin: 28</p><p>Law:25</p><p>Sanji:19 </p><p>Sabo: 20</p><p>Ace: 20</p><p>Luffy: 17</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. A Man Named Thatch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>a week after Luffy left I got a call from Ace. he was explaining how his new crew is treating him well. he also said that his new friend Thatch got a devil fruit and that he wanted to use the book that Perospero had about devil fruits. I agreed and said we just needed to find it and we would have Brulee drop it off later. he agreed with a smile before getting pushed away from the transponder snail. </p><p>"Hello I am Thatch of the Whitebeard pirates I was wondering if you can tell me any stories that you might have on Ace,"  the man asked I gave a confused look </p><p>"Hello," she smiled knowing this was one of Ace's new best f friends he always talks about.</p><p>"Hi," he said quickly </p><p>"may I ask where my son went" </p><p>"Ummm.... he had to do some commander stuff" he lied "no worries" I let out a laugh and just shook my head</p><p>"so you wanna hear about the time Luffy, Ace and Sabo hitchhiked there why into their older brother fishing bout only to end up three islands away." </p><p>"sure but I kinda wanna know about the Tattoo and how it got messed up" </p><p>"well, that's a story" I laughed as I continued to tell him the story</p><p>for the next couple of hours, we looked all over for that book only to find it in Ace's room, apparently, he was the last one to use it after he got his devil fruit. I quickly sent Brulee to go deliver it. </p><hr/><p>No P.o. V</p><hr/><p>Brulee left right away to go give them the book. earlier Ace told them that he was going to be busy doing his commander duties and couldn't have Brulee disturbing him, so he gave Thatch the Mirror so he could be the one to get the book. Brulee easily agreed since Thatch was so kind to everyone in the family even if he never met them properly.</p><p>Thatch was looking out to sea when Brulee was about to pop out. he had the devil fruit in his hands and was zoning out trusting that no one would harm him. he was holding up the Mirror just in case Ace's sister came. </p><p>he didn't notice the creeping figure behind him holding a knife over his head until it was too late. the figure stabbed him three times before he was thrown aside by someone. Thatch couldn't see who saved him but he saw Teach was the one to stab him. he tried to yell but he fell unconscious hearing the other person scream for help.</p><p>that person was Brulee. she popped out of the mirror world the moment Teach stabbed Thatch a second time. she kicked him of him and hit him with the book. the man fell of Thatch only to have Brulee standing over the fallen man. she glared and was about to attack him but because of the size difference, she knew she wouldn't win. she kicked the devil fruit to the railing and the greedy man followed it jumping overboard along with the bruit. Brulee went to Thatch's side who was falling unconscious. </p><p>"SOMEONE HELP" she yelled as she tried to put pressure on the injury. "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US" she yelled again. quickly the man named Marco came running from inside. he stood there shocked before quickly recovering and running to Thatch's side. he sent some of his flames on Thatch's wounds to heal him. </p><p>"GO INSIDE AND GET THE NURSES" he yelled at her </p><p>"I don't know where to go," she said as she backed away to leave the man to do what he could. "I'm going to get Brother Law," she said as she quickly disappeared back into the mirror</p><p>"WAIT----" he didn't even get a chance to tell her where to go before she was gone. she quickly came back holding a man's arm. </p><p>the man was half asleep but quickly woke up at the sight of a stabbed man in front of him. he instantly used his powers to separate the injured body parts from the rest of Thatch's body so that no more blood could come out and started to treat him. </p><p>"you have nurses right," Law asked Marco </p><p>"ill go get them now," Marco said he quickly got to his feet and ran inside. he called for the commanders to wake up and got the nurses. they all ran back outside only to find a crowd surrounding the surgeon and the weeping woman. the Nurses instantly started to work but got yelled at by Law (since they have never worked together before Law didn't want them to mess up anything). the nurses just gave him what he needed and did as he ordered to the dismay of some of the older ones. </p><p>"BRULEE" Ace yelled once he saw his crying sister. "what happened"</p><p>"there... there was this man he- he- he- stabbed him and--" </p><p>"what is going on here," Whitebeard said as he walked out to see what the panic was about </p><p>"someone stabbed Thatch" Marco explained as his brothers yelled over him. </p><p>"EVERYONE SILENCE" Whitebeard yelled over everyone else. he got everyone's attention in an instant. "WHO DARE HURT ONE OF MY SON'S" he yelled </p><p>"it was one fat man with black hair and missing Teeth," Brulee said from behind the crowd. she was with her younger brother who was trying to calm her Sobs "I kicked the devil fruit off the ship and he followed right after it" </p><p>"Namur" Whitebeard said looking at his fishmen son</p><p>"on it," he said as he dived into the water. </p><p>"I need to move him inside to a bed so I can work properly," Law said as he looked at everyone </p><p>"someone help, him" Whitebeard agreed "Miss Brulee come inside and explain what happened," he said to the crying woman "Commander's meeting room now... everyone else to your rooms I don't want anyone wandering around in the halls or outside am I clear" </p><p>everyone nodded and yelled out that they understood. they all quickly did as told and took Thatch inside along with the Nurses and Law. </p><p>"Brulee I need my team here," Law said once the nurses were further away "the nurses don't trust me and I need someone who does to do the surgery I need to do," he said as he nodded at whitebeard</p><p>"go ahead,"  Ace said leading Law to the surgery room Brulee quickly went to go get Laws most trusted crewmates Bepo, Shachi, and Penguin. when they came in Ace was already back and leading them as well. Brulee was lead to the Commander meeting room by whitebeard himself. the Commanders went ahead to get the room ready and others went to check on their division in case someone was missing. </p><hr/><p>the next couple of days were stressful. Law and his crew got into a fight with the Nurses. Ace was in an anger-filled rant as he found out that Teach was the only one missing. Namur came back and said no one was out there but when he went to check on the life bouts that they had he found that one was missing. </p><p>they checked all of Teach's belongings only to find a diary of sorts stating all of Teach's plans. </p><p>he was planning from the beginning when he joined the Whitebeards. he was going to find the Dark Dark devil fruit, become a warlord, kill Whitebeard, takeover his territories, kill all of the Whitebeard crew, and get the one piece. </p><p>everyone in their crew was pissed. they were all keeping to themselves. some wanted to go out and Kill Teach themselves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I don't know why but I feel like this is just the beginning of something big</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ages </p><p>Moon: 39</p><p>Perospero: 36</p><p>Oven, Daifuku, Katakuri: 34</p><p>Amande: 33 </p><p>Brûlée:29</p><p>Cracker: 24</p><p>Robin: 28</p><p>Law:25</p><p>Sanji:19 </p><p>Sabo: 20</p><p>Ace: 20</p><p>Luffy: 17</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>